Oriental Theme
The Oriental Theme is the main congregation of the eastern humans. The term refers both to the entire region and to the entirety of the human kingdoms in the area. Regions # Oriental Theme (details below) # The Blank Lands # Faerie # Shield Wall Terrain and People Oriental Theme consists of a number of Oriental states, collectively referred to as the Oriental Theme by Principality of Man. Not a great deal is known of the interior of these states; Westerners are limited to trading on the coast by law extant in most or all of the states. The great islands off the West Coast, forming a barrier between the Western Outer Ocean and the Oriental Sea, are completely barred to non-Oriental entry. What is known of these states is that they have very dense populations. The Oriental Theme is approximately 6k km x 5k km, which is to say, smaller than the Human Theme; but its population is probabely 6-10 times that of the Human Theme. It is probably fortunate that Humanity is so divided, as such numbers would probably overwhelm the Prince of Man if the they were close enough to do so. The density of population and the dependency of the people on the farming of rice necessitates a massive state bureaucracy and tight authoritarian control. The states of the OT are very highly developed. Risks (To Combine) Risks to the Draconic plan are from the Oriental Theme, at this point, negligible. The greatest risk is intelligence gathering by Oriental rulers; it would be wise to identify centers of Oriental Theme representation in the Human Theme, and to carefully neutralize them from an intelligence point of view. At this time, the single greatest action the Grace of Silberys may take is preventing the identification of a Draconic movement. Eventually it will be impossible to prevent this from occurring, but your Grace should be able to delay it by many years with appropriate, prudent actions. One major geographical feature of the Oriental Theme is the Great Sakbe Road, and its terminus, Fargora city. Both are owned by the Road Kings. The Great Sakbe Road extends 10k km north of Fargora, but does so at an angle such that its actual length is about 11k km. There is a massive bridge at Fargora which extends across approximately 100 km of Inland Sea to the Aryan shore opposite Fargora. By comparison, the Less Sakbe Road is about 6k km long. The Great Sakbe also forms the rough eastern boundary of the OT, and is the only safe passage across The Blank. Military At this time, unknown. It would be prudent to begin a careful study of Oriental Theme cultures and military capability however. Economics The Oriental Theme depends heavily on rice to feed its dense populations. No other food grows in sufficient density per acre to feed these peoples. This represents a weakness. The sheer density of population however generates a vast wealth compared to the Human Theme. It would be wise to consider what effect greater contact between the Human Theme and the Oriental Theme would have on the Human Theme economy. At this time, silks and other luxury goods are the only things valuable enough to merit the 13,000 km transit from the Mouth of All Peoples to the city of Fargora, normally considered the gateway to the Oriental Theme. This trade represents a drain on Human Theme economy, since there is little the Human Theme produces the Oriental Theme values. This means all goods acquired in the Oriental Theme are bought for gold. Politics The politics of the Oriental Theme are largely unknown, and the specific identity of polities is also in question. List of Known Countires: # Empire of Chi'in # Nepal # Nippuan # Korea Equivalent? # Malaysia Equivalent? Additional Information * Note from Heru Hyanda: I have had great difficulty inserting even one or two agents in the OT; while it was possible in 9974-76, there has been some movement against all non-orientals; my tiny existing nets are functioning but new work seems nearly impossible.